


Why?

by Aston (orphan_account)



Category: Septilier - fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, First septiplier fic!, Kinda short and probably crappy., sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aston
Summary: This was written while I was listening to "See You Again" by Charlie Puth. Its the version without the rapping. I love both versions but this one was slightly more emotional to me.Also, sorry if there's any mistakes. I actually did this on my phone, which is being temperamental.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was listening to "See You Again" by Charlie Puth. Its the version without the rapping. I love both versions but this one was slightly more emotional to me.  
> Also, sorry if there's any mistakes. I actually did this on my phone, which is being temperamental.

" _I'm not going to lie, its been hard. Like there's something just....gone. Missing. And if you've never felt that, I'm glad, because it fucking **hurts.**_ "

Mark sighed as his voice, much more damped by emotion than he wished, sounded as he edited. 

Just a few more final touches and the video would be posted. 

He'd just heard the news. Sean - Jack...gone forever. 

Two days before they were to be at Pax. 

He should've seen the signs, should have reached out to help and he didn't. He'd been too focused on his own issues and now? Now he'd lost a good friend. 

Pax was going to be hell. He knew it already. The news hadn't spread far enough yet for it to not be. 

The video complete, he made quick work of setting a name and typing out information in the description and uploading it. 

As soon as it was done, he got up and walked away from the computer. 

" _I regret how I said goodbye."_

Mark sighed as the line drifted through his mind. Once upon a time it had meant something different. Not permanent. Now....Now it was just another knife to his already bloodied chest. 

_Well...it isn't forever, forever. I'm sure I'll see him again, in the after life. I'll just have to make sure that I have plenty to tell him. No matter how much I know it will hurt until I die._


End file.
